


and so it is true, that i once loved you

by perfectingsilence



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectingsilence/pseuds/perfectingsilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil's been lying, and it's finally time for him to come clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and so it is true, that i once loved you

**Author's Note:**

> "The trouble is, you think you have time." -Buddha

His voice wavered as a pond does upon being disturbed by a small stone. 

“I haven’t been honest with you, listeners. I’ve done the show today trying to pretend that things are okay. But truly, things are not.”

Here, he took a moment. To collect himself perhaps, or otherwise falter in the knowledge that after this the truth would be undeniable.

“Carlos, m- … Carlos, and I,” -- and here the cut off phrase was presumed to be “my dear”; the following “Carlos” sharp not in anger but in attempted composition -- ,“aren’t together, anymore.”

The breath that followed was painful in the way that a tooth aches after being pulled: dull but steady, a consistency anesthetic cannot numb. And an important tooth it had been, roots nestled into the jawbone, abruptly ripped away and leaving only the taste of blood in his mouth and a hole where once something better had been. 

“I’m not telling you this to put any blame on him. It isn’t Carlos’ fault, listeners, and I could never be angry at him for this. I just thought you should know, so I don’t have to lie anymore.”

Here he paused. Not for effect, as per usual; this wasn’t a show and certainly not something he wanted to embellish. He paused now, because he genuinely did not know what to say. 

The broadcasting room was silent save for his breathing. An “On Air” sign cast red light upon the wooden desk, invoking a quiet that once coveted, was now suffocating. The voice of Night Vale, it seemed, was lost for words. 

“People change, listeners. They grow together, and then sometimes they grow apart. It isn’t for worse or for better; it just is. And as it would be wrong to change the blinking lights above us, it is wrong to try and change this. People change, and to halt this is surely a crime in the sense of the universe.

“People fall in love. People fall out of love.”

Shaky were his hands, trembling where he held the microphone close to him.

“Stare at the stars tonight, listeners, for they remind us that there is a world out there much larger than us. As you pretend to sleep, watch the mysterious lights as they pass by overhead, never to be explained, and never needing explanations. Trust the sun to chase them all away come morning, and be content in the knowledge that they will return. Fall in love, listeners. I promise you, it is worth it. 

Goodnight, Night Vale, goodnight.”


End file.
